


Morningstar's Architect

by Ikleyvey



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Odyssey (League of Legends), Comedy, Gen, Odyssey AU, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikleyvey/pseuds/Ikleyvey
Summary: Viktor was Morningstar's designer and chief engineer; the ship was his work's crown jewel. In a series of unexpected events, he lost all reputation in the Demaxian empire once the ship got stolen. Defamed, he spent his time afterwards in backwater space stations, fixing space vessels for small pay.This changes when he gets kidnapped by the very crew who stole Morningstar - because they need his help in repairing it!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Morningstar's Architect

“One day – one bloody day on this stinking station do I spend, and what do I get? Kidnapped! That’s what happens to fantastic, marvelous, one-of-a-kind engineers who get neglected, thrown out by the empire falsely - !” Viktor grumbled, struggling in vain against his electrified binds. They weren’t budging.

“ZIGGS! You no-good scoundrel of an engineer, what are you up to? I know of your transgressions!”

“I suggest you keep it down, if you don’t wanna end up like your robot buddy back there”, Ziggs turned from his driver’s seat and flashed all of his teeth at Viktor who was in the back, crumpled between a barely holding space car door and a mountain of a blue alien. Viktor took one glance at his own smashed third robotic arm hanging limply from his shoulder and Malphite’s huge clenching fists before settling on waiting out this journey in this trashy space-car, leaving the trashy space-station BR5, going into the unknown. Probably towards some trashy spaceship.

The Morningstar greeted him in her full glory, as the car flew out of the nearby gas giant’s shade.

  
“That… That’s my ship! My…” Viktor was left speechless as he finally saw again what was taken from him some time ago – a huge military ship, first-grade, stolen under his nose the day after its reveal. Resulting in him losing his reputation in the Demaxian empire; forcing him to live on second-grade engineering stop space-stations in backwater star systems.  
“Yea, I guess you can say you’re kidnapped… just like your ship”, Ziggs chuckled as he jumped out of the small steaming vehicle once they entered Morningstar’s hull. Force-fields lifted, plugging the entry point, making it look like a window into space where faraway stars glimmered like sparkles on a tapestry.

Malphite plucked Viktor’s hands free, mumbling like distant thunder and the disgruntled engineer started glancing around, rubbing pain away from his organic right arm with his artificial left. Sadly, two arms is all he had now instead of his usual three or four. He’ll have to get used to this.

The rest of the “crew” came to greet him, and he wondered if they were the ones who originally stole Morningstar or just bought it from the thieves. On second thought, they probably were the original thieves. One of the crewmembers’ messy white hair could speak miles of their lifestyle.  
His view settled on Jinx.

“YOU!”

Everyone was now staring at her in silence and Jinx snorted, making an annoyed face and averting her eyes but not saying anything.  
“Is there any other info we should know of, Jinx? Other than how you knew exactly where to find this dude”, captain Yasuo addressed her with a humorous tone, gesturing at the new arrival.  
“So that’s how you found me.” Viktor spoke in a low voice, turning towards Yasuo, guessing he was in command. “She’s my former apprentice, and the reason for my misfortune!” he growled, extending his artificial arm in an accusing manner. “Her carelessness had costed me…”

He stopped, noticing her own artificial left arm. “…Karma?” he inquired, smirking, tilting his head ever so slightly.  
“Nah, I just wanted to try out your style, Vikkie!” Jinx’s attitude took a 180 degree spin, and she jumped forward, resting her elbow on his shoulder. “I did this to myself.”  
He stared dismissively at her, twisting his neck to move his face away from hers.

“Now, now – I know our pilot can be excitable at times, but she’s a good kid” Yasuo said to Viktor. “How about you take a look at our problem, because if it doesn’t get fixed, the best any of us can hope for is living out the rest of our lives on a nearby junk station that I’m sure you’re acquainted with.”

  
~~~

  
A small blue hologram of Morningstar floated above Viktor’s left arm, and he allowed himself a short respite in reveling in the ship’s beauty. It spun around its axis lazily.  
  
“Of course. You took no care of her, and now you need me to fix it,” Viktor snapped his arm down and the hologram disappeared, darkening the room. “Why should I?” His tone was icy.  
“Look buddy…” Ziggs started fiddling with what looked like a glowing bomb in his hand.  
“Hah!” Viktor didn’t seem phased. It was as if he didn’t find the potential relief from misery a worse option than life on the station orbiting the gas giant.  
“We’re being chased by an Ordinal”, Yasuo began in a stern voice, putting an end to the petty snarking which led nowhere, obviously annoyed that he had to reveal this information. “He’s after something we have, and if he finds it… well, let’s just say the entire universe won’t have a nice time.”

Silence befell the group, as mentioning something as serious as being pursued by one of the empire’s highest officers was not something to make light of, nor something… ordinary. The look on Viktor’s face showed he was in fact no stranger to a few of Ordinals’ shady activities, as he used to be one of Demaxia’s most esteemed military engineers, but he still wasn’t convinced.

This time, the strange mystic that usually stayed in the background, approached Viktor and placed her calm hand on his forehead. Viktor resisted jolting backwards because he knew what priests like her did; but why she would be with a group of vandals like this was beyond him. By his behavior after she lowered her hand, it was clear the visions she showed him succeeded in changing his mind. Her golden glow was still visible in his eyes.  
“Where’s the damage?” Viktor breathed out in a tone showing how reluctant he still was.

  
~~~

  
“What is this?!”

Viktor was desperately pointing at massive canisters feeding into the ship’s engines.

“What are those”, he extended his arms towards some pipes with dubious purpose, going through the hull. And many more things unfortunately.

“I may have… done some modifications”, Jinx beamed.  
“What-! What does it do?! How do you expect me to fix it when my own blueprints are only half-valid now?”  
  
* _Please_ *, Sona spoke to his mind, * _Even if you have to re-learn the blueprints from scratch; we have to escape._ *

Viktor lowered his head, in thought. He had been informed of the situation, where the crew flew the ship into the gas giant’s gravity well in a last desperate attempt to hide from Ordinal Kayn’s fleet for a little longer.“Don’t make me regret pulling Morningstar towards your space-station, engineer” came a warning from Yasuo. “I could have picked a better hiding spot.” He leaned on some of the metalwork, crossing his arms.Viktor lifted his eyes away from some jumbled up mess of wires and shot him a grim stare. “No need for that. Call Jinx.”

The pilot had ran off somewhere up as if she had better things to do.

“Uhhh captain? Kayn’s fleet is on our radar. We don’t have much time left”, Ziggs gulped.

Once the engines were fixed, all they needed to do was turn on the hyper-drive and escape. Sadly, for some reason, it refused to work. Fiddling with the ship’s architecture, it was revealed that many of its systems were interlocked, and there wasn’t enough time to unjumble them. The job now was to figure out which did what. Turning off the lights in the bathroom apparently lowered the ship’s shields. “You flew around sometimes with shields up, sometimes down?! Through asteroid fields?!” Viktor was appalled. Jinx and Malphite shrugged, grinning.

  
Setting the artificial mist machine in the party room on 3, made the ship’s antimatter guns operational. Morningstar’s positioning lights worked only under the condition that the fan in the storage room was set to ‘Mild’. This last one was unfortunately a rather irrelevant discovery in the situation they were in.

“Find the damn hyper-drive, Kayn’s almost spotted us!”, Yasuo yelled, staring at the radar. It showed big red dots blinking, coming closer and closer.

“AHA!” Jinx snapped her fingers. “I remember!! Hey big guy! Unplug the electric grill!"Malphite let out a sad sigh.

“Promise I’ll buy you an extra-big pack of shock-candy once we’re done with this!” Jinx winked.

Reluctantly, Malphite pulled the plug out of the socket, and instantly, the ship’s engines started thundering.

“Brace yourselves!” Yasuo yelled.

~~~

“There they are! NO!” Kayn only managed to smash his fist on the control panel in front of him before the dot on his holographic display vanished into hyperspace.


End file.
